


Firsts

by EdgyAestheticUsername



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, am i projecting on gordon?, it doesnt really go past that, it's implied at the end but this just focuses on a nice makeout sess, maybe a lil but thats ok, not beta'd because im too embarrassed to share this directly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyAestheticUsername/pseuds/EdgyAestheticUsername
Summary: Pretty much says it in the tags, Gordon and Barney make out for the first time. It's Gordon's first time making out with someone period, and even if Barney doesn't know it, he'll make it a good one. It's sweet, and they get a little handsy.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 215





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon is mute here, but only signs once, so I just put it in single quotes.  
> I... still have many feelings for Barney Calhoun. Many of them are gay.

Gordon never expected to find himself in this situation. He never expected to find himself in this situation with a  _ man _ . He never expected to find himself in this situation with  _ Barney, _ of all men. And what is this situation, exactly? The situation where Barney has him against a wall in the most gentle way possible, not pinning him, not trapping him. Just… has him there, with his lips against Gordon’s neck. There’s a hand under the hem of Gordon’s shirt as well, and a knee between his legs. Barney, unlike him, seems to know exactly what he’s doing. The hand that isn’t in Gordon’s shirt is instead braced against the wall next to his head, Gordon’s hands wandering. Not in the sweet way either, he doesn’t think, he just really does not know what to do with his hands. Putting them on Barney’s hips feels wrong, trying to reach for his hair is too awkward, and every time Barney sucks at the skin on his neck, he wants to  _ grip _ something, and reminds himself not to.

And, Gordon finds rather quickly, he’s a whiner. He’s a whiner, and Barney  _ loves _ that. Without the proper use of his voice, it’s the easiest way for Barney to figure out what feels good for him without having to look up every five seconds, but…  _ everything  _ feels good. The hand in his shirt has the physicist reeling, his head feeling a little light. Such close full-body contact doesn’t have him feeling any less so, and when paired with soft lips kissing and nipping at the skin of his neck, Gordon has a  _ lot _ to whine about.

Barney’s left hand- the one under the hem of his shirt- starts to move up to Gordon’s side, rough skin dragging along slowly. Gordon can’t stop the short breath that leaves him, causing Barney to chuckle in return. He pulls back slightly, his other hand now moving up Gordon’s shirt as well. Hot breath brushes against Gordon’s ear, and when the other man speaks, it’s low. “How about we move this to the bed, huh, darlin’? Might make things a li’l easier…”

Gordon swallows hard, nodding quickly, this time feeling like it’s right to have his hands pulling at Barney’s shirt in return. The guard chuckles again, grabbing hold of Gordon’s hips and swinging him around. Gordon is startled, but doesn’t get much time to react as Barney kisses him hard, getting him to back up. The back of Gordon’s thighs hit the edge of Barney’s bed, Barney still moving. Their kiss breaks as Gordon lets himself fall back, blinking up at the man standing over him. He knows his eyes are wide, and his face is probably flushed, but Barney isn’t doing much better. His face is dusted a light pink, but instead of the startled, flustered look Gordon is wearing, he sports a lop-sided grin, and soft eyes that tell Gordon he’s liking what he sees. Gordon moves up on the bed a little so his legs aren’t hanging off as much, shaking hands pressing into the sheets. 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re pretty?” The guard voices, moving to sit up on his knees. He’s straddling Gordon’s legs, but hasn’t quite moved up himself. “‘Cause you’re awful pretty from here.” As he says that part, Barney slips his shirt off in a smooth move, leaving him bare-chested for Gordon to see.

And see he does. The action catches him off-guard, but  _ damn _ is Barney good-looking. No washboard abs, but that’s fine, because he  _ clearly _ does have some muscle. And a nice layer of dark hair over his chest, a darker trail leaving down to his stomach, and into his- Gordon forces himself to look back up, which makes Barney laugh a little. He leans down again, his hands sliding up to Gordon’s chest this time and making him squirm, pairing the movement with a louder whine. Barney’s lips are on his before he’s even finished making the sound, kissing down to his neck. 

“How about we get this off, huh? That be okay?” Barney asks, indicating Gordon’s shirt with a tug. He’s already got it mostly pushed up as it is, so Gordon nods and sits up. Barney makes quick work of the article, dropping it by the side of the bed. His hands are instantly on the physicist again, right where his ribs are and gently pressing him back into the mattress again. 

Gordon whines at the touch, only encouraging Barney more. He settles most of his weight onto the smaller man, who finds it… surprisingly pleasant. Their lips meet again, this time a little more forcefully. Gordon finds himself returning that kiss fully, Barney catching his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. The hands he didn’t know what to do with end up in Barney’s hair now, holding him closer and making the guard chuckle lowly. He doesn’t pull back, instead taking it as further encouragement and biting Gordon’s lip again. At the same time, his hands move up Gordon’s chest then down his sides, making Gordon squirm. 

Then Barney moves his hips. It’s deliberate and careful, as if testing the waters. He presses his hips against Gordon’s and starts to grind. That action makes the man  _ squeal _ , high and startled. He jolts, pulling away with a shocked look on his face. His breathing is shaky, same as his hands. Barney suddenly pulls back from the reaction. “Hey Doc, you okay? Should I not’ve done that?” He asks, clearly concerned. It takes Gordon a moment to steady himself. He can’t bring himself to look into Barney’s eyes. Barney, in turn, gently grabs his chin, making Gordon look at him. “Gordon. Did you not like that? Yes or no, darlin’, please.”

Gordon swallows. Yes or no won’t do. He lets go of Barney, bringing his hands up awkwardly to sign. ‘Spooked me. Wasn’t expecting it. We can try again…?’

“Are you absolutely sure, Gordy? You seem a little overwhelmed, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” Barney’s hand moves to his cheek, thumb gently rubbing his cheekbone.

Gordon nods, managing a soft smile. His hands fall on Barney’s shoulder.

Barney nods back, settling down again. “Right… You stop me if ya don’t like somethin’, darlin’.” He presses into Gordon’s hips again, this time moving his own a little slower. Lips fall on his neck again, moving a little lower, and he feels teeth against his skin.

Gordon whines again, but decides that yes, it’s good, and it’s something he wants to get used to. He presses his hands into Barney’s back, encouraging him closer.

Gordon is, after all, a man of experiments, and there are first times for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact; The working title for this is "ah shit *feels homo*"


End file.
